Son and Heir
by Aisu-Kaze-Kage-Raikou
Summary: Naruto dies and is taken in by the Soul King as his heir. Discontinued, Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is HazardGirl. Welcome to Son and Heir, the first story I've ever written on this site. It may be a little fast-paced but my brother thinks it's good, so that has to count for something. Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Nor do I want to. Really, I'm no artist so I wouldn't be able to do that stuff.**

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt death coming for him.

"That's it? You're just gonna give up?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto sighed tiredly. 'I have no reason to live. They never truly cared about me anyway. They only pretended,' Naruto thought to her.

"Your sensei's, Jiraya, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Gaara, Tsunade, Shizune, and others, they cared about you. I could feel it," Kyuubi said.

Naruto smiled. "That's nice, I hope they live good lives," he thought.

"You really are giving up," Kyuubi said in disbelief. Naruto mentally nodded.

He died and his spirit floated out of his body. Somebody was waiting for him.

"Who are you? I am dead, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you are dead, and I am Reio. I have come to take you to my palace," the person said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have chosen you as my heir and you need to be trained," Reio said.

"Chosen me? And trained in what?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I have chosen you as my heir. And trained in Zanjutsu, Hoho, Kido, and other things. You will be trained as a Shinigami, like me and my squad Zero," Reio said

"Should I call you Father?" Naruto asked.

That would be nice," Reio said.

"Very well then. I agree, Father," Naruto said.

"Then let us go," Reio said and he transported them to his palace.

Naruto looked around them. They were on a floating island with six other islands around it. There were six people waiting for them.

"Oh- Metsu, Naruto here needs an Atsuchi!" Reio said.

A man with sunglasses nodded. "Come with me, Naruto," he said and he proceeded to bring Naruto to his palace and give him an Atsuchi.

"This is your partner, a part of your soul. Your Zanpakto resides in your heart. Do you understand?" Oh-Metsu asked.

Naruto nodded. "I will treat them well," He promised.

Oh-Metsu nodded and they went back to Reio's palace.

"Your training begins now, Naruto," Reio said. Naruto nodded.

**And that's that. I hope you enjoyed the beginning. The second chapter may come out tomorrow or next month. Don't know which yet. Please review and only helpful criticism. Also, I am in need of a Beta. Please help me! **

**HG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. Just like I promised, here's the next chapter. Onwards!**

Naruto whistled as he went to get some ice cream in the world of the living. He smiled at the ice cream vender. "One large bowl of chocolate ice cream with fudge, whipped cream and sprinkles please," he said. A minute later, a bowl of ice cream was in front of him.

He was halfway through it when an orange haired boy walked in. Naruto studied him. The boy had abnormally large spiritual pressure. That was unnatural for humans, so he could either be a soul reaper, a Quincey, or a Fullbringer with no spiritual control. He decided to watch this human.

The boys name was Ichigo Kurosaki. He had twin sisters and a father. His mother was dead. Ichigo could see ghosts and he had four friends. Sado, nicknamed Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Atarano. Naruto felt that everyday Tatsuki and Chad spent with Ichigo, their reitsu rose. Tatsuki's friend, Orohime, her reitsu also rose.

Naruto watched as Ichigo beat up four kids for knocking over a vase for a young dead girl. He smiled as he watched the gang run away from Ichigo. Making a decision, he jumped down behind Ichigo silently.

"Hey," he said. Ichigo turned, ready to fight. Naruto straightened the vase. He smiled at Ichigo. "Thanks for that. The dead should be respected. You sure showed them," he said.

Ichigo relaxed. "Thanks. It's rare to find someone else who respects the dead," he said.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone else, and don't laugh, but I can see the dead," Naruto said.

Ichigo blinked. "So can I. I never thought that I'd meet anyone who could outside of my family," he said

"Yeah. I've met some others, but I guess that it is rare to find others," Naruto said.

"Who have you met?" Ichigo asked.

"My Father and aunts and uncles, and now you," Naruto said.

"My family can see them too. But I've never met my aunts and uncles before," Ichigo said.

"That's too bad. Ask your father to meet them," Naruto said.

Ichigo nodded. "I've never seen you around before. Are you new?" he asked.

"No, I just like to be alone," Naruto lied expertly.

"So do I, but don't you have any friends?" Ichigo asked.

"No. they wouldn't be able to understand me. Besides, I have enemies that want to kill me. If they found me, my friends wouldn't be spared," Naruto said.

"Well, I'm willing to risk it. Wanna come over to my house for dinner? I'm sure that my family wouldn't mind," Ichigo said.

Naruto hesitated. On one hand, he was supposed to be in hiding, and making friends would make it easier to find him. On the other hand, he was tired of being alone and he'd always wanted to have siblings. He hesitated a moment longer. 'I can always train the family into being soul reapers. And besides, if I talk to his father I can finally figure out what Ichigo is. Okay, decided,' he thought.

He nodded. "Sure," he said.

They went home to Ichigo's house. "I'm home! And I brought a friend!" Ichigo called.

Three heads turned to face them. "Ichi-nii! You're home! Who's your friend?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo's face turned puzzled. "Actually, I never did get your name. Mine's Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo! You say he's your friend and you don't even know his name?!" Isshin asked.

Ichigo blushed and Naruto grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. I'm Neji Hyuuga," he said, using his fake name.

Ichigo smiled. "This is my dad, Isshin, and my sisters, Yuzu and Karin," he said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for imposing," Naruto said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Neji! You are welcome in our home! There is plenty of food for everyone!" Isshin said.

Naruto bowed. "Thank you, he said and they sat down to dinner.

After dinner Naruto left and walked to the park where he slept.

**Ok, sorry for another short chapter, but I promise the next one to be longer. Speaking of the next one, I'll have it out around the same time next month. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I got a great idea from one of you. As for the Gary Stu comment, if you are talking about Reio, he is really the soul king. Thank you all for reading this and wasting your time. Bye!**

**HG.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, my computer crashed because of an electrical surge to the Motherboard. Anyway, on with the story!**

Naruto clenched his fists as he watched the Hollow attack Ichigo. 'I wish I could do something. I wish that I wasn't in hiding. Then I could go and help destroy those Hollows!' he thought. He saw Ichigo running towards it and panicked. He got ready to save his only friend and reveal his identity when a female Soul Reaper jumped down and killed it. Naruto sighed in relief and ran up to Ichigo when the Soul Reaper left. "Are you crazy running towards that thing?! it could have killed you!" he yelled in a whisper. Ichigo looked confused. "You've seen them before?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're called Hollows. Somebody dressed like that girl saved me from one, years ago," Naruto said.

"What do they do?" Ichigo asked.

"They devour souls. they go after humans with high energy as well, or people who can see ghosts and them," Naruto said.

"Where do the come from? How are they created?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know," Naruto lied and Ichigo nodded.

Naruto watched over Ichigo that night. When the Hollow attacked and caught Karin, he panicked again. He clenched his fists. He was warring with himself. On one hand his Father had specifically told him not to reveal himself. On the other hand, his best friends sister was about to die. The decision was taken away from him as the Shinigami appeared. Ichigo followed a second later. He watched as Ichigo and the Shinigami freed Karin. He watched as the Shinigami got injured and... gave Ichigo her powers. 'Well, that saves me some trouble. Thank you, Rukia Kuchiki,' he thought. When the Hollow died, he left.

"Hey! Neji!" Naruto turned to Ichigo's voice. He saw Ichigo with Rukia and smiled. "Hey, Ichigo. Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Rukia. "This is Rukia Kuchiki. She's a Soul Reaper, like one of those people who saved you from that Hollow," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo! Regular people aren't supposed to know about that!" Rukia scolded.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, Rukia, I'm not normal. I can see spirits too. And I've seen Soul Reapers before. I was saved by one when I was little and got attacked by a Hollow," he said.

Rukia nodded. "Fine, but only him, got it, Ichigo?" she asked. Ichigo nodded. Then Ichigo explained his new job to Naruto, stuff Naruto already knew about from his training and living with his father. But he bore with it and nodded in the right spots.

"Hey, Neji, how come I never see you in school? My other friends are debating on whether or not you're real," Ichigo said.

Naruto snickered. "Tell you what, meet me up on the rooftop for lunch. I'll show them that I'm real then," he said.

"Ok. By the way, why are you at the park a lot?" Ichigo asked, looking around them.

Naruto blinked. "I live here," he said, nonplussed.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and Rukia frowned. "What do you mean you 'live here'?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no home, so I live at the park," Naruto said.

Ichigo was flabbergasted. "B-but, what about your dad and Aunts and Uncles?" he asked.

"Dead," Naruto said. He almost smiled. He wasn't even lying!

Ichigo's face hardened. "Come with me, we'll talk to my dad about letting you live with us," he said.

Naruto shook his head. "I couldn't. You don't have much space," he said.

"You can share my room!" Ichigo said.

"Then where will Rukia stay?" Naruto shot back.

"She can stay in my sister's room!" Ichigo said.

Naruto shook his head again. "No, don't worry about me," he said.

"What if it rains? Or snows?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto hesitated. He could always exit his body, but Ichigo didn't know that. He also knew that Ichigo wouldn't relent until he said yes. So he said yes. Besides, Isshin would say no, right? Right?!

"Of course Neji can stay! Any homeless person can stay with us if we have the room! Rukia too!" Isshin cried, hugging Naruto and Rukia to him. Naruto saw Ichigo smirking. Oh, there would be revenge. Yes, there would be revenge!

"He only got you off of the streets like you have been for fifty years," Kyuubi said. Kyuubi became his Hollow half when he died. Her real name was Tsune.

Naruto pulled out of Isshin's embrace, taking Rukia with him. She sent him a grateful look. Isshin reminded him of Gai and Lee, so he should have guessed that he'd say yes.

"Thank you, sir. You won't even know that I'm here," he said. Rukia nodded in agreement of his words.

**Alright everyone, I had to stop here because my brother wants me to babysit my niece. I'll get to the next chapter next month. Bye, everyone, and thanks for your reviews and support!**

**Aisu(Because I changed my pen name!)**


	4. Author's note

Sorry, everyone. I just can't concentrate on this story any longer. I do however have other stories that I'm trying to write. If I ever post those, you can read them. For now, I have to keep my attention focused on College and taking care of my younger siblings. so this is up for adoption. You can even rewrite it to suit yourself. I don't think that I did a very good job with it anyway. If you want to adopt it, send me a PM. the first one who asks gets to take it.

Aisu.


End file.
